vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 29
Chapter 29 is the twenty-ninth chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary Lin Xuan Chi verifiey of being the true spy - he was behind the annihilation od the Yin Se Shi Yan Faction, and leaked information to the Sabbat even before that: he was the one who gave the intel that led to the destruction of the Guang Zhi Yi Faction. He threathens Ge Chen with life of Yue Jian if he doesn't hand over the Keys of the Forbidden Sphere. Yi Sai summons a bat and makes it bite Ge Chen's hand. He cuts it down and expresses willingness to give up the Keys but Yue Jian is to be released. She manages to struggle free with Mei Yue Yin. Ge Chen immediately grabs her and teleport away with her. Fan Le Lao suspects that he is the son of the leader of the Ventrue Clan. Yi Sai reveals that he summoned the bat to get Ge Chen's blood - even if it is dead, some blood is still within it's body. Dripping the blood into the Sacred Weapon of the Tzimisce Clan, the Cup of Blood, can make them be able to take over his abilities termporarily. Ge Chen and Yue Jian appear in a cave. He tells her that he is her only option - the Hunters in the city and even the man who saved her, Hue Ge Lin, are all dead. He also reveals what is this about - the Demon King Set reborn and the Sabbat wants his power, while the Hunters want to eliminate him. Description Lin Xuan Chi is keeping Yue Jian as a hostage, and points his pistol to her temple. He verifies being the true spy, and being responsible for the Yin Se She Yan Faction's annihilation. He also adds, that he was the one he given intel to the Sabbat about Guang Zhi Yi Faction. And for the Keys of the Forbidden Sphere he is willing to kill even her. He threathens Ge Chen with killing her, if he will not hand over the Keys. Ge Chen puts away the Keys into his pocket, and stands without saying a word. Behind Fan Le Lao, Yi Sai summons a bat and makes it bite Ge Chen's hand who cuts it down, then expresses his disappointment for having to face such cheap tricks. He then turns to Lin Xuan Chi and tells him that he is willing to hand over the Keys, but he has to release Yue Jian first - which baffles both him and the Sabbat. Yue Jian manages to activate the power of Mei Yue Yin, and she breaks free from in Xuan Chi's hold, hitting the fire arm out of his hand. Ge Chen immediately jumps to her, grabs her hand and teleports away with her. Fan Le Lao suspects, that he is the son of the leader of the Ventrue Clan. Yi Sai calmly informs him that it doesn't matter - he made the bat attack before to get his blood. Even the bat is dead, his blood is still in it is body and he reveals that if it is put into the Sacred Weapon of the Tzimisce Clan, the Cup of Blood, it can produce blood similar to his and if they drink it, they can temporarily gain his abilities and can follow him with that. Yue Jian and Ge Chen appear in a cave. She questions who he is. He answers that he is someone, who protects his real identity. And his motives do not matter since he is her only chance and can only work with him. He informs her that her sister was controlled by them, the Hunters were annihilated in the city, and even the man who took the Mei Yue Yin to them and saved her when her father died - called Hue Ge Lin - is also dead. He was ambushed when he got off the train, probably thanks to Lin Xuan Chi. She asks about what is up with Lin Xuan Chi. Ge Chen tells her, that his ancestors were Hunters, but the Organisation betrayed his parents - they used them as sacrifices. He pretended not to know about, but he forged a weapon of revenge out of himself. Ge Chen asks her if she wants to know about what is really going on. She nods. According to a prophecy, the Demon King Set will reborn. He will born as a human child and has to go through a transformation, so he will be a human first only then will he evolve into his original self. The most interesting parts of the prophecy are about the Hunters and the Sabbat: the Hunters try to find ways to deal with Set while the Sabbat will try to use this opportunity to controll Set and steal his power. Fun facts * In the VtM the Tzimisce Clan practices a Discipline called Animalism. It allows them to communicate with animals, summon or controll them. What Yi Sai is using is Beckoning: summon animals of a particular type. This time he summoned a bat with it. * The Cup of Blood appears in th VtM, too, but it has completely different abilities and functions. In VtM if a Vampire drinks 3 times from another, a blood bond is formed. Drinking blood - vitae in VtM - from the Cup can negate this. The blood drank from the Cup cannot form a blood bond. Category:Chapter